The Future of Your Past
by Peran
Summary: After a hard day of working on a time portal, a michevious Bra, and a unwilling Pan sneak into Bulma's lab to investigate. Pan is sent back in time without a clue where she was, when she was, or how to get back. What will happen if she meets Gohan?
1. Chapter 1

1 Chapter One  
  
1.1 July 17, 20351.2  
  
The distinct humming and whirring of various machines and tools could be heard echoing through the halls of Capsule Corporation. Bulma was at work in her lab, creating a new invention. She hoped to create a time portal of free roam, where you would only need a small simple device to carry around, in order to pass freely through time. It would be much more convenient than having a whole pod to travel in. Bulma placed a screwdriver on the table and picked up another tool, continuing to tinker with a watch-like device. It emitted a small spark and she cursed aloud, tossing the device and tool onto the table. "Am I ever going to figure this out? I've been working on it for weeks." She wondered aloud. Bulma leaned back in her chair and put her hands behind her head. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes then decided she was finished for the day, and left the lab. She exited the room and turned to enter the code into the keypad to lock it, when Bra approached her.  
  
"Mom, can you take me and Pan shopping today?" She asked with an innocent expression, hoping to persuade her mom. Bulma sighed heavily.  
  
"Find your father dear, I'm tired, I need some sleep."  
  
"Mom…" Bra whined.  
  
"No Bra, I'm going to bed." Bra crossed her arms and pouted. Bulma glared at her with harsh eyes and Bra stopped at once.  
  
"Bulma honey! Will you come help me in the kitchen?" A woman with curly blonde hair and squinty eyes popped her head around the corner.  
  
"Only for a few minutes mother…" Bulma said, obliged. Bulma, forgetting to type in the code, walked off towards the kitchen, and left Bra standing alone with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Bra! What did she say?" Pan ran up to Bra, panting. She looked up and saw her expression. "Bra?"  
  
Without a word, Bra grabbed Pan's arm and pulled her into the lab quietly. She quickly closed the door behind her. "Bra, what are you doing?"  
  
"Shh…" Bra whispered. "Pan, this is my mom's 'off limits' lab. She has been working on something in here and no one's allowed to see it. She forgot to lock it so now is the perfect opportunity to check it out."  
  
"Cool…but…"  
  
Bra pinched Pan's arm. "You worry too much…Come on." Bra tiptoed to Bulma's desk, making her way through the dark with ease.  
  
"Ow…" Pan rubbed her sore arm for a minute. "I can't see a thing." Pan began moving slowly but stumbled into something, creating a loud crash. Pan inhaled sharply and held her breath, for fear of anyone hearing her.  
  
"Pan!" Bra hissed. They remained still and silent for a few minutes, but when there came no response to the sound, they relaxed.  
  
"Sorry" Pan whispered.  
  
"Dammit, where's the light…" Pan heard Bra swear as she poked herself with something. "Here." There was a click and a small lamp illuminated the room. Pan shielded her eyes from the light as she got up. She walked over to Bra and noticed she was examining something.  
  
"Bra let me see…" She stood on her toes and tried to peer over Bra's shoulder, but she was still too short.  
  
"This is my mom's big experiment? This piece of junk?" Bra ridiculed. "It's nothing but a stupid Rolex…" She put it back on the table and whirled around, knocking Pan off center. She began walking towards the exit.  
  
"Hmm…" Pan picked up the device and looked at it. "It doesn't look like just a watch to me…"  
  
"What?" Bra stopped and turned around. "Are you blind?"  
  
"No…what do you suppose this big blue button would be used for?" Pan strapped it onto her wrist and held up her arm. "Plus, it looks too stupid to be a watch. I mean, who would wear it?"  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, and?"  
  
"Well, it could be something else, like maybe a TV or something."  
  
"Pshh….whatever. My mom would rather buy something like that than create one." Pan frowned.  
  
"Well let's see what this button is for." Pan studied the blue button. "I wonder…"  
  
"Pan, are you aware that buttons plus curiosity equal disaster?"  
  
"Now who's worrying? It couldn't possibly do any harm. It's not even finished yet." Pan pushed the button and for a moment, nothing happened. "See, what did I tell-."  
  
The watch emitted a loud beeping noise. It steadily picked up it's pace and was beeping continuously.  
  
"See, now we are going to get in trouble, turn that damn thing off Pan!" Bra snapped, looking over her shoulder at the door, praying no one could hear it.  
  
"I can't!" Pan said, growing nervous. "It won't stop. Jeeze…I feel so strange…" Pan looked up at Bra who had a fixed, shocked expression. She stood there with her jaw open, staring at Pan in horror.  
  
"P-Pan…you're, you're………I can see through you!!!!"  
  
"Wha?" Pan looked down at her self. She was transparent. "WHAT THE HELL!" With one last yell, she vanished completely, and the echoing beep of the device stopped. Bra stood there trembling, in dead silence, until the lab door was slammed open and she heard the shriek of a very pissed Bulma. Bra sank to her knees, still gaping at the spot that Pan once stood.  
  
"Bra!! WHERE'S MY PORTAL?!?!" Bulma stormed over to her desk and began searching frantically.  
  
"P-P-……" Bra stuttered.  
  
"What?" Bra turned around and faced her daughter.  
  
"P-Pan…" She managed to spit out.  
  
"oh my god…" Bulma covered her mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Pan was thrown into a wild surge of passing lights and colors and millions of indescribable sensations. She felt like she was being sucked into a huge, endless vacuum. She screamed as she whirled around in that black, endless space, hoping someone, anyone would hear her cries. Pan continued traveling through the void, deafening sounds reaching her ears. Then she suddenly felt herself make severe contact with the solid ground. Or so it was the ground she thought in the split second of awareness she had left before she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
After what seemed hours, she awoke, with a splitting headache. Pan kept her eyes closed and laid on the ground for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts. She felt as though she had been shot in the head repeatedly. She listened, above the ringing in her ears, to her surroundings. Hoping she was safe at home, and she only slipped and hit her head on something and had a bad dream. Instead, she heard the light trickle of water and birds singing. She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright sunlight. Pan held her head as she sat up slowly and observed the area around her. She saw a crystal clear stream running close to her feet. She looked at the trees and grass that extended for miles and miles. She saw birds fluttering around the treetops. "Is this heaven?" She wondered aloud as she stood up. "Maybe I'm dead…"  
  
Pan walked over to the stream and looked at her reflection. Her hair was messed up and she looked extremely beaten. She knelt down by the stream and dipped a cupped hand into the cool, crisp water. She sipped some and splashed the rest onto her face.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Came a young boy's voice from behind her.  
  
Pan's heart jumped into her throat and she swallowed hard. She stood up and turned around to face a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, just a few inches shorter than she was. He was wearing a dark purple fighting gi with a red belt tied around it with matching color wristbands. "My name is Pan." She managed to say.  
  
"Hi, my name is Son Gohan."  
  
~~~~~Back at Capsule Corp.~~~~~  
  
Videl, Gohan, Bulma and Bra all stood in the lab. Bulma was rummaging through her desk drawers for something while continuing to screech at Bra for going in the lab when she knew it was forbidden. Videl was crying hysterically into Gohan's shoulder. Gohan, who was trying to calm his wife down and figure out what happened, had an expression on his face showing that he had been awake for hours combined with extreme anxiousness.  
  
"I found it!" Bulma shouted. Everyone's heads snapped to attention.  
  
"Found…what?" Videl said between sobs.  
  
Bulma turned in her chair and revealed an object in her hand that looked similar to a calculator. "This is a device I created along with the wrist portal. It coordinates the date that the person will travel too. The wrist portal only activates it. And the date is set for about 15 years ago."  
  
"My baby's in the past?" Videl asked weakly. She looked very pale.  
  
"Yes…and the worst thing is, I haven't finished the portal, so it will malfunction. It doesn't quite correspond with the main keypad, which I hold in my hand now." Bulma said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't quite correspond, Bulma?" Gohan said angrily.  
  
"Well, you see, it has a small glitch in it. She can't be moved forward over great distances of time. Which means, if we were to try and bring her back, we have no idea when or where she would end up. And it would take several tries to bring her back. The farthest she can go is about seven years at a time. And we could not pull her through the time warp too many times in a row, for it will do strenuous damage to her body, and possibly- ." Bulma hesitated. "She could die."  
  
With that, Videl continued wailing and Gohan comforted her. "Videl, it will be fine, Pan is a strong girl. She's like you. She'll know how to get through this."  
  
"Let's just hope she does Gohan," said Bulma with a firm tone. "Because if she interferes with your past self, my past self, or anyone's past self, it may have tremendous effects on our present. She's been sent back before the cell games. I'm afraid if she gets in the middle, our world will be doomed."  
  
Videl fainted. Gohan picked her up and turned to leave the lab. "Thanks a whole lot Bulma. You always knew how to screw our lives up one way or another."  
  
Bulma sat there speechless and Bra stared at her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. Neither of them had a word to say. They just stood there and prayed that Pan would make it back in time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Um…" Pan shook nervously as she stared at the boy in front of her. Something felt so familiar about him, and she was almost certain about who he was. "Gohan? Daddy?"  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Look, I don't know what you are talking about, but I am not your father. I am only twelve, how could I be?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "I'm sorry…I've just had a really rough trip and I'm a little dazed. So da- Gohan, where am I exactly?"  
  
"We aren't too far from my house. Would you like to come with me? You look like you could use some food and rest." He smiled.  
  
Pan accepted his kind offer and started walking after him. "How far?"  
  
"Only about fifty miles…"  
  
"FIFTY?" Pan stopped walking. "I'm not going to walk fifty miles."  
  
Gohan faced her and laughed. "What do you plan on doing then, flying?"  
  
"Hmm…" Pan smirked. 'What harm could it do, he can fly too…I'm sure it wouldn't hurt.' "Yup."  
  
"What?" Gohan watched her suspiciously as she ran and launched into the air. "HEY!" Gohan hesitated but soon took off flying after her. He quickly caught up to her. "Okay, explain. Who are you?"  
  
Pan giggled and picked up speed. Gohan appeared in front of her in an instant.  
  
"Hey no fair! You are a super saiyan." She stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Start talking." Gohan lowered his brows and glared at Pan.  
  
"You wont believe me even if I did tell you about me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"My name is Pan. I am your daughter from the future. I was messing around in Bulma's lab today and I found a watch looking thingy and I put it on. Next thing I knew, I was here. When you told me that you were Gohan, I knew you were my father, and I knew I had traveled back in time. Okay?"  
  
"No way…" Gohan looked like he could laugh. "You have got to be kidding me. Now really, who are you?"  
  
Pan wanted to cry. She continued flying towards Gohan's house and he followed silently behind. Gohan was actually starting to believe her.  
  
"So, if you are my daughter, then who is my wife?"  
  
Pan thought for a moment, and then said, "I'm not telling you".  
  
"Aww…why not?" That argument prevailed the whole flight back.  
  
~~~~~Back at Capsule Corp.~~~~~  
  
July 18, 2035  
  
Bulma sat up for hours and hours on end, working late into the night on her computer. After about her seventh cup of coffee, she felt like giving up. She checked her watch. It read 3:26 A.M. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head back to stretch her neck. She looked up and saw Vegeta's face staring down at her. She gasped with surprise and sat up. "How long were you standing here honey?"  
  
"For about two hours. I was just wondering what you were up to."  
  
"Why, didn't you hear? I'm pretty sure Bra came bawling to you like she always does." Said Bulma with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, yes she did."  
  
Bulma turned her chair around and faced Vegeta. "It's all my fault. It's all because of me that Gohan's daughter is lost in the past and has a very slight chance of making it back alive." Bulma started sobbing. Vegeta showed compassion that he regularly keeps unknown around any other soul. He only showed it towards Bulma and his daughter. Vegeta knelt down and put his hand on her knee.  
  
"It's not your fault Bulma. Bra should have known-."  
  
"Yes it is." Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck and cried more. Vegeta frowned and picked her up. "I think you should get some sleep." He carried her out of the lab and to her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~At Gohan's House, the next morning~~~~~  
  
July 18, 2025  
  
"Thanks a lot for letting me stay last night, but I think I should leave." Pan smiled and climbed out of Gohan's window. Pan insisted that Chi Chi and Goku should not know about her arrival. Gohan promised that he would never mention this to anyone.  
  
"Alright Pan, but please be careful." Gohan smiled as Pan jumped off the side of his house and soared high into the air. "Bye!" Gohan waved after her and she waved back.  
  
Just then Gohan's bedroom door opened. "Good morning son! You know what today is right?"  
  
"Yeah. My birthday."  
  
"Yes young man, but I want you to do your chores then your homework. Understand?"  
  
"But-."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said reluctantly. Chi Chi left the room and Gohan plopped onto his bed. "Why make me work on my birthday?" He looked to the side and saw Pan's orange bandanna lying on his bed. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Wow, I feel so free up here…" Pan flew high above the trees, twirling and diving and flying back up again. She stopped suddenly when she realized where and when she was. "Oh no, what am I going to do." She became worried. She ran a hand through her hair and realized she forgot her bandanna. "Crap." She turned around and started flying back towards the house. As many thoughts raced through her mind, she suddenly felt a strong heave in her stomach and blacked out. She woke up a few minutes later, lying on her back in the grass. "Dammit…"  
  
She stood up and looked around. She saw the house and began running towards it. She flew up level with Gohan's window and peeked inside. Pan came face to face with a surprised Chi Chi.  
  
"Um…Hello." Pan said nervously.  
  
"Who are you?" Chi Chi said crossly.  
  
"I'm, um, one of Gohan's friends. I was looking for him." She quickly lied.  
  
Chi Chi raised and eyebrow suspiciously. "It would have been nicer if you used the front door."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Gohan is outside somewhere teaching his girlfriend how to fly." Chi Chi pointed and Pan nodded and flew off without another word.  
  
"Girlfriend, he didn't say anything about a girlfriend." Pan noticed a tall man with black hair standing with a girl with black hair in ponytails and another kid that looked like her Grandpa Goku.  
  
She landed behind them and they turned around. "Um, I'm sorry, I was looking for Gohan…"  
  
"I'm Gohan." Said the tall kid.  
  
"What?" Pan stepped back. "What the hell's going on?"  
  
"Gohan, who's that?" Said the girl, pointing at Pan.  
  
"Big Bro, who's that?"  
  
"'Big bro' that must be uncle Goten…" Pan thought.  
  
"Hey Goten, is she one of your friends?" Asked the girl.  
  
"No Videl. I've never seen her before."  
  
Pan sank to her knees.  
  
"I'm having the strangest feeling of déjà vu. You look so familiar. Like I know you from somewhere…" Gohan suggested. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
"Well we do know for sure that she made the jump from where she was to about seven years ahead of that time. I positive she suffered no damage from the time jump." Bulma said reassuringly.  
  
"I just want you to bring my baby back safe Bulma." Videl had stopped crying, and her eyes were bloodshot and sleepless.  
  
"I will, I promise." It was just Videl and Bulma in the lab that morning. Bulma had managed to force a time jump with the keypad she had been working on for hours. She was so close to fixing the problem and bringing Pan back to the present time.  
  
~~~~~In the Past~~~~~  
  
Pan ran through the woods, not caring if anyone was following her. She was crying. Pan had never been so sacred in her life. She hoped she was just having a bad dream and she just wouldn't wake up. She tripped over a rock and fell face first onto the ground. She lay there sobbing, not wanting to move. She curled up in a ball and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to open them. "I want to go home…please let me go home. Why is this happening to me???" She blurted aloud. "Why??????" Pan screamed and cried hysterically, forgetting that she was saiyan and could fend for herself. She didn't care anymore. She wanted her mom; she wanted her daddy. She slowly fell into a deep, restless sleep on the forest floor.  
  
As she lay there sleeping, the watch began to beep. A small light that read "Ready" was blinking. Pan opened her eyes slowly and looked at it. Her heart jumped as she saw the little red word. She stood up quickly and looked around. It was very dark, which meant she had been sleeping for hours. "I cant believe this…" She looked at the button. Pan slowly lifted a finger and let it hover above the button for a few seconds.  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Pan pushed the button and for a moment, nothing happened. She opened her eyes right before she was sucked into the black, empty void again. She closed her eyes and pulled her arms close, for fear that she might hit something, and be thrown into the wrong time again. Intense whirring and constantly changing temperatures stabbed at Pan, and she screamed. It was all a tornado of darkness and she was swirling around in the middle of nothing, wanting to escape. Then, without warning, she felt herself slam into cold hard linoleum. Once again, she was knocked out.  
  
Pan awoke hours later, in the comfort of a warm bed. She opened her eyes. It was dark except for a small sliver of moonlight peeking through the curtains. Her head ached. She sat up and looked at the alarm clock. It read 11:09 P.M. She felt her wrist and the watch was not there. She fumbled around on the table next to the bed and turned on the lamp. She recognized the room at once. She was in Bra's bedroom. Pan quickly looked at her calendar on the wall. "July17, 2035." Pan's eyes lit up and she was filled with indescribable happiness. She grabbed the mirror off of Bra's nightstand and looked at herself. She still had her bandanna on and it appeared as though nothing had changed. She did have a huge bump on the side of her head that hurt like hell. She slowly walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the living room. She heard talking and laughter. "Mom?" Pan came into the room and saw everyone there.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Videl put down her glass that she had been drinking from. "How's your head feeling?"  
  
"Fine…I missed you."  
  
"Honey, I've been here the whole time. I never left." She looked at her daughter. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?"  
  
She turned slightly red. "Yes. Where's dad?"  
  
"He's on the back porch." Videl looked at her daughter once more and resumed her conversation with Bulma.  
  
Pan started walking down the hallway and was stopped by Bra. "Man, no thanks to you I got into major trouble. I'm grounded until forever."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should have watched where you were walking. Stupid. It's all because of you slipping and falling in that lab that I got grounded. And you got off easy. Why is that???"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't go in there by my own will. It was your own fault you got in trouble." Pan said angrily and pushed Bra aside.  
  
"Fine…be like that."  
  
"Was it really a dream?" Pan reached up and felt her bandanna, "it had to be."  
  
She opened the sliding door to the porch and closed it behind her. Gohan sat on the steps staring at the sky. "Daddy."  
  
He turned around. "Hey honey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Come sit here." He patted a place next to him.  
  
"Dad, you may think this is weird, but I think-." Pan stopped when Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a worn, tattered cloth. It had a small hole in it and it looked to be several years old.  
  
"What is that?" She took it and looked at it closely. She gasped. "It's my bandanna! But how…why?"  
  
Gohan put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. He got up and went inside, leaving Pan sitting on the step, staring at the worn cloth with disbelief. 


End file.
